wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Swim Lessons and Transportation/Gallery
Promo Pictures File:ClapYourHandsBehindtheScenes1.jpg|Behind the Scenes File:ClapYourHandsBehindtheScenes2.jpg|Dorothy and Kathleen Warren ClapYourHandsPromoPicture1.jpg|Captain swimming ClapYourHandsPromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy Screenshots File:DancingwithWagsOpening1.png|Captain Feathersword File:DancingwithWagsOpening2.png|Captain Feathersword pointing to the green door File:DancingwithWagsOpening3.png|Captain Feathersword and The Wiggles File:DancingwithWagsOpening4.png File:DancingwithWagsOpening5.png File:DancingwithWagsOpening6.png|Captain and Anthony File:DancingwithWagsOpening7.png|"D'oh. Hey, wait for me!" File:DancingwithWagsOpening8.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)1.png|Greg, Anthony, and Dorothy File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)2.png|A cart File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)3.png|Captain Feathersword pushing the cart File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)4.png|Greg stubbing his toe File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)5.png|Wags and Murray File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)6.png|Dorothy hammering Jeff's Red Starry Keyboard File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)7.png|Ben, Captain, Sharryn and Joseph File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)8.png|Captain falling down File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)9.png|Greg singing falsetto File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)10.png|Joseph, Captain, and Dominic File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)11.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)12.png|Anthony, Ben, and Greg File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)13.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)14.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)15.png|Jeff and Larissa screwing his Red Starry Keyboard File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)16.png|Anthony and Captain File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)17.png|Murray playing the bass on his broom File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)18.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)19.png|Wags and Henry File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)20.png|Sharryn, Case, and Henry File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)21.png|Dorothy, Murray, and Greg File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)22.png|Bit By Bit (We're Building A Set) File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)23.png|The Wiggly Friends File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)24.png|Captain rolling on a wheel File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)25.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)26.png|Jeff in his construction hat hiding File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)27.png|Purple curtain File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)28.png|Anthony File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)29.png|The Wiggly Group File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)30.png|Murray sweeping the Red Starry Keyboard File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)31.png|Murray, Dorothy, Anthony, Ben, and Henry File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)32.png|Captain Feathersword hammering Jeff's Red Starry Keyboard File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)33.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)34.png|Dorothy, Anthony, Henry, and Wags File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)35.png|Wags, Jeff, Dorothy, and Henry File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)36.png|Jeff, Greg, and Murray File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)37.png|Anthony on his megaphone File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)38.png|Jeff, Greg, and Murray hearing Anthony downstairs File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)39.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)40.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)41.png|Capatin, Jeff, Murray, and Dorothy File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)42.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)43.png|Jeff, Murray, Dorothy, and Henry File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)44.png|Anthony, Ben, and Dorothy File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)45.png|Anthony playing the drums File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)46.png|Jeff, Murray, and Henry File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)47.png|Jeff, Murray, and Captain File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)48.png|Murray and Greg File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)49.png|Murray and Greg see Jeff falling asleep File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)50.png|and shrugg. File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)51.png|Henry and Dorothy File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)52.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)53.png|Dorothy File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)54.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)55.png|Jeff, Greg, and Murray reacting File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)56.png|Jeff hammering his Red Starry Keyboard File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)57.png|Anthony shrugs after he tricks the other Wiggles. File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)58.png|A drawing of The Wiggles' set File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)59.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)60.png|The Wiggles File:NetworkWigglesNews.png|Network Wiggles News File:ClapYourHands1.png File:ClapYourHands2.png File:ClapYourHands3.png File:ClapYourHands4.png|Dorothy File:ClapYourHands5.png File:ClapYourHands6.png|"Hi, everybody." File:ClapYourHands7.png|"Hi, Dorothy." File:ClapYourHands8.png|"Cassie, can you show everybody how you can float?" File:ClapYourHands9.png File:ClapYourHands10.png|Cassie floating File:ClapYourHands11.png|"Laura, can you show us your special safety dive?" File:ClapYourHands12.png|Laura File:ClapYourHands13.png File:ClapYourHands14.png File:ClapYourHands15.png|Laura diving File:ClapYourHands16.png|Everybody clapping File:ClapYourHands17.png|Dorothy asks Dylan to dive. File:ClapYourHands18.png|Dylan diving File:ClapYourHands19.png File:ClapYourHands20.png File:ClapYourHands21.png|"Look over there, it's Captain Feathersword!" File:ClapYourHands22.png|Captain Feathersword in the pool File:ClapYourHands23.png|"Captain, where's your hat?" File:ClapYourHands24.png|"Oh Dorothy, I don't need my hat while I'm swimming." File:ClapYourHands25.png File:ClapYourHands26.png|Greg announcing the weather while wearing goggles File:ClapYourHands27.png|Greg and Captain Feathersword File:ClapYourHands28.png|Captain Feathersword drying himself off with a towel File:ClapYourHands29.png|Captain Feathersword File:ClapYourHands30.png|Weather: Handful of Gloves File:ClapYourHands31.png|"Back to you, Greg." File:ClapYourHands32.png|Greg's glove puppets announcing sports File:ClapYourHands33.png|The Wiggly Friends playing Ring-a-Ring-O'Rosy File:ClapYourHands34.png File:ClapYourHands35.png File:ClapYourHands36.png File:ClapYourHands37.png File:ClapYourHands38.png|A microphone is seen. File:ClapYourHands39.png|The Wiggly Friends dizzy File:ClapYourHands40.png|Captain dizzy File:ClapYourHands41.png|The Wiggly Friends falling down File:ClapYourHands42.png|Wags, Henry, and Dorothy File:ClapYourHands43.png|Ring-A-Ring O'Rosy File:ClapYourHands44.png|Greg signing off File:ClapYourHands45.png File:ClapYourHands46.png File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement intro File:Clapping1.png|Dorothy and the girls at ballet class File:Clapping2.png|Dorothy File:Clapping3.png File:Clapping4.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: Clapping File:Anthony'sWorkshopAnimation.png|Anthony's Workshop File:MusicalStories1.png|Anthony's Workshop: Marble Painting Masterpieces File:MusicalStories2.png|Anthony, Lily, and Jayden File:MusicalStories3.png|Anthony and the kids File:MusicalStories4.png File:MusicalStories5.png File:MusicalStories6.png File:MusicalStories7.png File:MusicalStories8.png|Jayden and Anthony File:MusicalStories9.png File:MusicalStories10.png File:MusicalStories11.png File:MusicalStories12.png File:MusicalStories13.png File:MusicalStories14.png|Anthony, Sophie, and Sam File:MusicalStories15.png File:MusicalStories16.png File:MusicalStories17.png File:MusicalStories18.png File:MusicalStories19.png File:MusicalStories20.png File:MusicalStories21.png File:MusicalStories22.png|Jayden File:MusicalStories23.png File:MusicalStories24.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)1.png|Joseph, Dorothy, and Henry File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)2.png|Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)3.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)4.png|"Oh my goodness me!" File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)5.png|Dorothy, Anthony, Captain, Wags, and Jeff File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)6.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)7.png|Dorothy File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)8.png|Henry playing the Red Starry Keyboard File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)9.png|Wags playing the drums File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)10.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)11.png|The Wiggles, Captain, and Dorothy File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)12.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)13.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)14.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)15.png|Henry and Dorothy File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)16.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)17.png|The Land Wiggly Group File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)18.png|Murray playing the Maton electric guitar File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)19.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)20.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)21.png|Dorothy, Anthony, Captain, Wags, Jeff, and Greg File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)22.png|Henry, Dorothy, and Anthony File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)23.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)24.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)25.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)26.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)27.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)28.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)29.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)30.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)31.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)32.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)33.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)34.png|The Wiggly Group File:Captain'sMagicButtonsAnimation.png|Captain's Magic Buttons File:MusicalStories25.png File:MusicalStories26.png|Captain and Murray File:MusicalStories27.png File:MusicalStories28.png File:MusicalStories29.png File:MusicalStories30.png|Murray File:DancingintheSandTVPrologue.png|Murray and Greg introducing "Dancing in the Sand" File:DancingintheSand1.png|The Wiggles File:DancingintheSand2.jpg|Dancing In The Sand File:DancingintheSand3.jpg|Captain and Henry File:DancingintheSand4.jpg|Wags File:DancingintheSand5.jpg|Dorothy and Greg File:DancingintheSand6.jpg|Dorothy dancing File:DancingintheSand7.jpg|A house is seen in the background File:DancingintheSand8.png File:DancingintheSand8.png File:DancingintheSand9.png File:DancingintheSand10.png File:DancingintheSand11.png File:DancingintheSand12.jpg|Captain, Murray, Anthony, and Jeff File:DancingintheSand13.png File:DancingintheSand14.png File:DancingintheSand15.png File:DancingintheSand16.png|Murray, Kase, Henry, and Larissa File:DancingintheSand17.png File:DancingintheSand18.png File:DancingintheSand19.png File:DancingintheSand20.jpg File:WiggleBayTVPrologue(Version2).png|Captain and Anthony File:SwimLikeaFish(InstrumentalReprise)1.png|Swim Like A Fish (Instrumental Reprise) File:SwimLikeaFish(InstrumentalReprise)2.jpg File:SwimLikeaFish(InstrumentalReprise)3.jpg File:SwimLikeaFish(InstrumentalReprise)4.jpg|Kase playing Murray's red Maton electric guitar File:SwimLikeaFish(InstrumentalReprise)5.png|Greg, Larissa, Anthony, Captain, and Murray File:SwimLikeaFish(InstrumentalReprise)6.png File:SwimLikeaFish(InstrumentalReprise)7.png File:Where'sJeff?Animation.png|Where's Jeff? File:MusicalStories31.png File:MusicalStories32.png|"And here's your host, Anthony Wiggle." File:MusicalStories33.png|Anthony File:MusicalStories34.png|Anthony and Captain File:MusicalStories35.png File:MusicalStories36.png File:MusicalStories37.png File:MusicalStories38.png File:MusicalStories39.png File:MusicalStories40.png File:MusicalStories41.png|Captain Feathersword File:MusicalStories42.png|A train File:MusicalStories43.png|Jeff sleeping at State Rail Authority of NSW File:MusicalStories44.png File:MusicalStories45.png File:MusicalStories46.png File:MusicalStories47.png File:MusicalStories48.png File:MusicalStories49.png|"1, 2, 3." File:MusicalStories50.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:MusicalStories51.png|Jeff File:MusicalStories52.png|Anthony and Captain File:MusicalStories53.png File:MusicalStories54.png File:MusicalStories55.png|Anthony and Captain signing off File:MusicalStories56.png File:TheDancingFlowers1.png|The Dancing Flowers File:TheDancingFlowers2.png|Jeff playing his accordion File:TheDancingFlowers3.png File:TheDancingFlowers4.png File:TheDancingFlowers5.png File:TheDancingFlowers6.png|A big oak tree File:TheDancingFlowers7.png|Blue Flower File:TheDancingFlowers8.png|Blue Flower and Red Flower File:TheDancingFlowers9.png|Yellow Flower File:TheDancingFlowers10.png|Yellow Flower and Purple Flower File:TheDancingFlowers11.png|The Wiggles File:TheDancingFlowers12.png File:TheDancingFlowers13.png File:TheDancingFlowers14.png File:TheDancingFlowers15.png File:TheDancingFlowers16.png File:TheDancingFlowers17.png File:TheDancingFlowers18.png File:TheDancingFlowers19.png|Anthony, Murray, and Greg File:TheDancingFlowers20.png File:TheDancingFlowers21.png File:TheDancingFlowers22.png|Murray, Greg, and Jeff File:TheDancingFlowers23.png File:TheDancingFlowers24.png|Greg and Murray File:TheDancingFlowers25.png File:TheDancingFlowers26.png File:TheDancingFlowers27.png File:TheDancingFlowers28.png File:TheDancingFlowers29.png File:TheDancingFlowers30.png|Real flowers File:Episode15(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits1.png|The end credits File:Episode15(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits2.png File:Episode15(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits3.png File:Episode15(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits4.png File:Episode15(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits5.png File:Episode15(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits6.png File:Episode15(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits7.png File:Episode15(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits8.png File:Episode15(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits9.png File:Episode15(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits10.png File:Episode15(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits11.png File:Episode15(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits12.png File:Episode15(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits13.png File:Episode15(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits14.png File:Episode15(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits15.png File:Episode15(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits16.png File:Episode15(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits17.png File:Episode15(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits18.png File:Episode15(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits19.png File:Episode15(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits20.png File:Episode15(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits21.png File:Episode15(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits22.png File:Episode15(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits23.png File:Episode15(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits24.png File:Episode15(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits25.png File:Episode15(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits26.png File:Episode15(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits27.png|Murray in the credits File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version4)2.png|Anthony File:Episode15(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits28.png|Greg in the credits File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version4)4.png|Jeff File:Episode15(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits29.png|Dorothy in the credits File:DancingwithWagsClosing.png|Dorothy File:Episode15(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits30.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-BlueBackground.png|Endboard of a blue background Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 3 Galleries Category:2002 Category:TV Galleries Category:2002 Episode Galleries